Intoxicating Realisations
by Rowvle
Summary: 'His head pounded against his skull, he could still taste the alcohol on his lips, the sweet smell of bourbon filling his nostrils. What on earth had gone on in here last night' Slash.


Malcolm awoke, grey-green eyes snapping open. His head pounded against his skull, he could still taste the alcohol on his lips, the sweet smell of bourbon filling his nostrils. What on earth had gone on in here last night? He cast his eyes over to his quarters, which were usually immaculate. The floor was awash with discarded alcohol bottles, crisp packets and even some clothes. Malcolm thought that these were probably his clothes, he then realised that he was naked. But Malcolm never slept naked, for fear that somebody might break into his room and find him like that. He knew that that was very unlikely, what crewman would want to break into his room? Furthermore it was almost impossible for an alien species to get onto the ship without the Captain knowing about it.

He couldn't recall anything from the night before, his head was totally blank. The last thing that he remembered was that the crew of the Enterprise had thrown a celebration party for Captain Archer's birthday. He did remember having a few drinks but everything was fuzzy after that. Surely a few glasses of wine wasn't enough to get Malcolm drunk. Anyhow, how did he end up in his room? In his bed? Naked?

Malcolm's headache came over him worse than ever, he clutched his head and groaned softly. If only he could remember the events of last night he would know how he ended up like this. He spotted two glasses of bourbon on his bedside table, one empty, the other still containing the sweet elixir. Malcolm's eyebrows furrowed into confusion. Two glasses? He didn't remember bringing anyone back to his bunk after the party, well, he didn't actually remember much of anything. There was also a half drunk bottle of water next to the glasses of bourbon. Malcolm took the bottle and took a swig of the refreshing liquid.

Malcolm took the bottle from his lips and placed it back on the bedside table. In those few moments of pause, the cloud in his head began to clear slightly. Bits of the puzzle that was the night before began to slot themselves together in his head. He had remembered presenting the Captain with his birthday present, an antique shot gun dating back to the 21st century, an excellent find if he did say so himself. He remembered speaking with Hoshi and Travis, conversing with Trip for a while. The celebration hadn't been a fancy do, so nobody had dressed up for the occasion and they were all still wearing their blue jumpsuits. He couldn't remember much else in detail, but he had remembered that Trip had told him that he had some snacks and alcohol of his in his quarters and didn't want to have to eat and drink them on his own. Malcolm suggested that he maybe could ask T'pol, but Trip shot down that idea straight away as T'pol would never agree to anything like that. He then suggested Hoshi, but Trip thought it would be fun if it could just be a...what did he call it? 'Boys night in', just the two of them. He said he'd bring the snacks and alcohol over to Malcolm's quarters at 0900 hours.

Malcolm's head turned upwards slightly, deep in thought. That's right. He remembered more now. He and Trip had had a mini celebration in his quarters, drinking bourbon and eating crisps until the early hours of the morning. Malcolm looked back down at the pile of clothes on the floor next to his bed. He saw an arm of his jumpsuit was sticking out across the floor from the jumbled mess. He looked at the shoulder. Three insignia. That wasn't his jumpsuit.

The realisation hit Malcolm like a brick wall. He felt stirring in the bed beside him. He turned his head slowly, noticing a chest just as bare as his. The figure sat up. Grey-green eyes met baby blue ones.

"Wha' on earth happen'd here las' night?"

Malcolm's sentiment exactly.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_This is my first Trip/Mal fanfiction, even though it is my favourite pairing XD. This was actually meant to be another idea I had in my head, but changed into this one after the first sentence :P. Please review and tell me what you think :). Thanks!_


End file.
